The Bashing of Sakura Haruno
by Concise Complexity
Summary: When on the way to play with friends, 6 year old best friends Sakura and Hinata are distracted when they see a boy in a supposedly abandoned house. What will they find when they go to explore? [Rating may change]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters put into context.**

**Part 1**

Hinata Hyuuga sighed tiredly as she closed her aching eyes in an attempt to sleep. '_90 years is far too long to live and still be in my right mind_.' She thought scorning the money her family used to keep her alive. Neji had passed on. Naruto had passed on. For God's sake even Hanabi had died a year ago. She felt so alone sometimes. Her eyesight was gone, but that didn't stop the ache that plagued her pearly orbs. Her heart was worsening by the day. Not exactly a fun existence. She didn't know why they didn't just pull the plug on her.

She was pulled out her reverie by the familiar creak of the door opening. She could tell by the footfalls and faint scent of lavender that it was her youngest … third cousin. She was Neji and TenTen's granddaughter. And Tomoe was growing more and more like Neji with every passing year. She was currently 18 and already would be taking the exams to become a jounin next month.

"Tomoe-chan how nice to see you." Hinata greeted weakly.

"Likewise Hinata-sama." The girl replied politely, "I'm afraid my topic of conversation isn't light however so I won't draw this out. I want to know what happened to Sakura Haruno in the old Uchiha house."

Hinata flinched. She hadn't thought about _that _incident in a long time, "Ah, Tomoe-chan why would you come to speak to me on such a grave topic? Surely it's in some sort of record-"

"Yes. It is, however the story becomes all the more accurate when you're hearing it from an eyewitness. And you are the only living eyewitness."

"I was the only eyewitness besides _him_…" she trailed off lost in thought.

Tomoe rolled her pale eyes but waited patiently for her to continue.

"We were young then." She paused as if relishing in the memory, "Six or Seven I believe. Sakura and I were best friends…

.:Begin flashback:.

"Come on Hinata-chan everybody will be there!" Sakura pleaded tugging at the big-eyed girl's hand.

"b-but who's everyone?"

"Oh you know Shino, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, all them!"

"Will Nartuto-kun be there this time?" A pretty pink blush painted her porcelain face.

"Probably not. He's so weird. I don't know why you like him."

"S-sakura-chan can we please g-g-go invite h-him? Re-real quick?"

She giggled, "Oh fine. But we have to be fast otherwise we'll be late."

Hinata's eyes lit up and she burst off at a run.

"Hey Hinata-chan wait up! We don't want you to have an asthma attack! That'd slow us down!"

"Oh! H-hai!"

She took Sakura's hand and they skipped down the street. They were almost there when Sakura stopped.

"Itai!" Hinata gasped as she fell flat on her face scraping her knee.

"Oh Hinata-chan! Are you ok? I saw someone in there!" The girl's green orbs glittered with excitement.

"But Sakura-chan, "She sniffled trying to hold back tears, "That house is abandoned."

Sure enough the house had a wrought iron fence around it covered in ivy. The house itself was an old Victorian and once beautiful and white. But now it was graffitied and gray. Windows were shattered and the shutters were falling off their hinges. It did not look very inviting.

"I know I just saw a boy in there though so it can't be abandoned. And he was super cute! Even cuter than your cousin!"

Hinata's eyes widened. '_But she adores Neji-nii-san…_'

"What if it was a a g-g-ghost?"

"Silly! Ghosts are scary! He has to be an angel!"

"An angel?" Her innocent eyes grew wide.

"Yeah! Let's go look!" she suggested bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

"O-OK But don't leave me."

"Of course I won't!" Sakura giggled, "Now let's go!"

"Wait Sakura-chan what about the party?"

"We can afford to be a little late!"

Sakura climbed over the fence with ease. Hinata on the other hand was having some problems.

"W-wait for m-me!" She squeaked hoisting herself up to the top of the fence, "Oh no!" Her inhaler clattered to the sidewalk nest to the street.

"Hey it's OK Hinata-chan! We'll just have to make sure not to go too fast!"

"H-hai." She leapt with a stifled scream to the unkempt grass.

They pulled open the door with a loud squeak. Hinata whimpered. The other gave her a heartening smile and they stepped in. The entrance hall had a high ceiling with an enormous chandelier (covered in cobwebs of course) that was overlooked by the second story from a balcony. The floors were dark and dirty cracked wood. Boards were even missing all together in some places

"Great! Now let's look for the stairs. He was on the second floor! Watch your step!"

The indigo haired friend nodded, not letting go of her hand. They passed through what appeared to have once been the kitchen, of course not without some trauma derived from the cockroach population.

'_I'll have to remember to show Shino-kun this place. I'll bet he's never seen bugs that big. All the same, I hope I never have to again._'

"Ewwwww! Let's find another way to go back next time!" she paused, "assuming we come back."

Hinata gasped, "S-sakura-chan let's go back! I- I c-c-can't!" Tears spilled over as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"But we've made it this far. It will all have been for nothing! Just a bit further Hinata-chan. Come on we'll do it together." Sakura gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Hinata sniffled and nodded begrudgingly, following her friend deeper into the house.

.:End flashback:.

The old woman sighed and fell back into the embrace of her pillows, "I'm very sorry Tomoe-chan I'm afraid I've become rather tired. Come back tomorrow."

"Hai Hinata-sama." She bowed and left the room.

* * *

**Did anyone enjoy so far? I know it just flowed out of my fingers as I was writing it. This has been sitting in the back of my mind for some time and I've been absolutely DYING to get it out. So this is part 1. It's not going to be very long. Oh and by the way, if I know people are reading and enjoying, it tends to fuel my fantasies... or at least make me feel guilty for not writing. Hint Hint….**

**Arigato!**

**7:59 P.M. Eastern Standard Time**

**Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Hope you're all enjoying what's left of summer. (My gosh it's August already!) And I hope you end up getting summer reading projects done at some point. Anyway, here's chapter two of the bashing of Sakura Haruno!**

**If you want a disclaimer you can go back to chapter one.**

* * *

**Part 2**

Hinata jolted out of her fitful sleep. She had seen Sakura, eyes wide and staring her rosy locks matted with-

She shivered and tried to go back to sleep. Just as she began drifting off she felt something familiar on her left. Near the window

'_But that's impossible. He was surely older than us then he has to be dead now…_'

"Who's there?" she called nonetheless.

No answer came but she felt them moving towards her. She felt an unsettlingly cold hand brush hers.

'_Oh what I wouldn't give for my sight right now!_' she thought in frustration. She reached up to touch this person's face, but felt them move away, "Wait!"

But they were gone. She bit her lip more sad than annoyed, '_I must be dreaming. Why would he come to see me even if he was still alive if he hadn't before now?_'

Some time later she reentered the release called sleep.

* * *

As promised, Tomoe returned the next morning.

"Ohayo Tomoe-chan! The weather feels lovely today doesn't it?" Hinata asked cheerfully, a breeze ruffling her hair.

"I suppose." The reply was detached.

There was a tense silence, "W-well where did I leave off?"

"You'd just passed through the kitchen."

"Ah yes I remember now! My sense of foreboding grew with every step we took deeper into the house…"

* * *

**.: Begin flashback:.**

"Not this one. It's locked." Sakura sighed, frustrated. But her excitement quickly returned by the next room they entered, "Wow look at that old staircase!"

The said set of stairs had probably once been lovely but now had a few boards missing and did not promise a safe trip to the to.

"S-sakura-chan it- it doesn't look very safe."

"Hmmmmmm I guess you're right. This will be our last resort. There might be another one somewhere. Let's look."

"Ano, but if this one's bad than what makes you think that we'll be able to use the other one?"

"Well he had to get upstairs somehow!" She replied pointedly.

And so, they continued to wander through the rooms. All still furnished and some lacking the expected dust. However the rooms that did have dust made Hinata's asthma start to act up and she began to have coughing fits. Nothing severe though, yet.

Finally they reached a room with another set of stairs in it. They were in surprisingly good condition, as opposed to the floors in this particular room.

"Are these stairs good enough for you Hinata-chan?" Sakura strode over to the staircase an excited grin on her lips.

Hinata coughed, "Y-yes. Th-they look safe."

"Then let's go!" She exclaimed holding out her hand.

"H-hai."

She quickly walked over to her friend, which caused her to sneeze suddenly. And due to their combined weight on the floor and the sudden motion of the sneeze, two boards abruptly snapped.

They screamed as they plummeted into the cellar of the place. Hinata was totally and utterly terrified and the scream quickly changed to a coughing fit.

"Owww." Sakura groaned as they hit the floor.

"Oh S-sa-sakura-chan I-I'm so so-sorry." Hinata gasped out in between sobs, "I-I n-never should have come a-along!" she buried here face in her hands.

"N-no Hinata-chan. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have made you come. I knew how bad your asthma was and how scared you are of this kind of stuff." She embraced her friend comfortingly.

"N-no no," She clung to the girl's red dress, "I a-agreed t-t-to g-go. P-please don't b-blame your-yourself."

Sakura sat with her until she calmed down a bit and then said, "Well Hinata-chan If we ever want to get out of here we're going to have to find a way out so you can just sit here and I'll go try to find the way."

She nodded and released her friend. She tucked her knees up to her chest and lifted her head only when she heard the pink haired girl gasp.

W-what! What is-is it!" She asked hysterically.

"It's- ano- well it's a-" Sakura didn't want to tell Hinata she'd just found a coffin," More of those really big bugs. Like in the kitchen. They just surprised me."

The pastel eyed girl sighed with relief, "Oh."

She heard her moving some things and then ascending stairs. A doorknob rattled. Her friend moaned, "Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes?"

"I found the exit it's locked though. But I'll try to break it down."

"Oh no!" Hinata sobbed following the soprano voice of her friend.She ran up the stairs (**1**) and began pounding on the door, "Help us please someone!"

They beat at the door until their hands were bruised and burning and their voices were barely a rasp but still no one heard. And eventually they slept until well after it became dark they were awakened by a silky voice, "Pray tell, what are two children doing in my house?"

As the figure came into the scant light that came through the hole in the ceiling they saw what they had been fearing for their few years of their young lives… Michael Jackson! (Ha ha no not really. You can just ignore that.)

**.: End Flashback:.**

* * *

"Tomoe-chan the next bit of the story is rather gruesome. I would like to have some time to rest before I get into it. Is that all right?"

"Hai Hinata-sama." The girl bowed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hinata dreaded the next day when she'd have to relive what haunted her dreams again.

**She missed the coffin in her panic.**

**Well there you have it, chapter 2 is finished. Sorry about that last sentence. I just couldn't resist. Ohhhhhh school starts in 20 days! OMFG I don't wanna go. I despise school with every fiber of my being. Also how have the lengths for the chapters been? Too short? I think they are. Any way, just don't forget to send me your complaints or compliments! **

**Arigato!**

**12:32 Eastern Standard Time**

**Me**


End file.
